


Laurier d'ébène

by Agua



Category: Original Work
Genre: Je publie toutes mes histoires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agua/pseuds/Agua
Summary: Un prélude qui est à la fois 100% canonique et absolument faux. Avertissement : contient des scènes que même moi, je n'ai pas aimé écrire. Je vous conseille de lire cette nouvelle avec une boisson chaude pour vous réconforter.





	Laurier d'ébène

**Author's Note:**

> ÇA RISQUE DE VOUS SPOILER PLEIN D'AFFAIRES !!! Je l'ai posté tout de suite parce que je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je vous conseille quand même d'attendre d'avoir lu quelques chapitres de "Surmontez l'insurmontable" avant de lire ceci.

Lo'rié vivait dans les confins du monde en bordure de Séquira depuis son tout jeune âge. Siommé s'occupait d'elle et lui montrait les ficelles du métier, comment tirer les rouages de l'Univers. Elles étaient toutes jeunes, et inexpérimentées, mais Lo'rié faisait confiance à Siommé, même si elle était à peine plus vieille qu'elle. C'était sa seule amie, la seule qui fût comme elle, et elle trouvait qu'elle était un bon guide.

Séquira était encore une petite tache dans l'Univers vide quand Lo'rié y trouva cette petite clairière mousseuse baignée de lumière pâle, et s'y assit pour la première fois. Elle y était bien. Ici, quelques petits animaux s'approchaient timidement d'elle, et elle les entendait renifler sa main tendue. Elle serrait sa poupée contre son coeur, les yeux pétillants, en regardant les mammifères primitifs s'installer près d'elle et la regarder d'un oeil bienheureux. C'était bien - très bien - assez pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en lasser. Dans quelques années, elle voudrait que cet instant précis soit celui où elle reviendrait passer l'éternité, une fois morte. Une fois que tout serait fini, elle aimerait bien retourner ici une dernière fois, et respirer l'air de la clairière. Revoir ses petits bras enfantins et ses boucles brun et vert, son visage marbré de bleu comme les nuages astraux au fonds de l'Univers. Jouir de ce moment avant de s'éteindre pour toujours - dans cet endroit qu'elle n'avait découvert que trop tard. Cet endroit qui aurait dû marquer sa naissance, mais qui avait accueilli les derniers vestiges de son innocence à la place.

Elle aurait voulu dire qu'elle était née ici, et que la Mère l'avait élevée dans ces champs calmes avec le reste de ses enfants, et que son enfance avait été calme, ponctuée par les étreintes de la Mère et ses chansons rassurantes - mais son plus vieux souvenir était de Siommé, son visage brûlant de rage, crachant de l'acide par tous les pores de sa peau, hurlant des ordres au destin et faisant craquer la terre sous leurs pieds. Elle avait asséné à une Lo'rié engluée de mucus natal qu'elle devait rester assise ici, et ne rien faire, ou elle mettrait en danger tout l'Univers avec ses caprices. Lo'rié avait obéi, et pendant qu'elle rampait vers un îlot de noirceur, elle avait grandi assez pour pouvoir se hisser dans une petite bulle de noirceur, et avait commencé à s'ennuyer. Elle avait fait son premier acte de création: une poupée pour se tenir compagnie. Elle avait joué en silence avec la petite fille de paille qu'elle avait animée: elle l'avait dessinée elle-même. Gaïa. Boucles noires pour les cheveux avec un petit soupçon de couleur tel le bref rayonnement du soleil qui passait à-travers sa cachette, tracé turquoise sur le nez et les joues, avec deux grandes ailes de la même couleur.

Les nuits étaient les plus dures. Blottie sur elle-même sur le sol brun mat, avec sa poupée comme seul réconfort, elle écoutait la respiration bruyante de Siommé, attendant une catastrophe ou une réprimande. Parfois, elle se blottissait contre l'épaule jaune vif de Siommé, mais son dos était froid, et même si Siommé la serrait dans ses bras pour lui transmettre sa chaleur, elle ne pouvait pas se détendre. Elle pressait son visage contre le front de sa poupée, imaginant qu'elle fut une mère aimante lui donnant un baiser sur le front pour la calmer, et s'endormait profondément, bercée par l'illusion que la poupée veillerait sur elle pendant qu'elle dormait.

La nuit, Siommé était bonne et la laissait se coucher près d'elle dans un bref témoignage d'affection, mais le jour, elle était irritable et froide envers sa cadette. Parfois, quand Lo'rié se réveillait, Siommé tirait sur sa poupée pour la lui enlever. Lo'rié était terrorisée par le geste, et son amie devait le sentir, parce qu'elle n'allait jamais au bout de son geste, et Lo'rié devait attraper au vol la poupée qui tombait par terre. Lo'rié s'asseyait alors sur le sol, sa fille de paille entre les bras, et elle jouait en silence pour ne pas déranger son aînée, qui la regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Siommé aurait préféré qu'elle se débarrasse de la poupée, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire. C'était sa seule amie.

Quand elle commença à craindre que Siommé la lui enlève réellement, elle la protéga jalousement pendant la journée en l'enfouissant dans une cachette secrète. Elle jouait avec elle en cachette pendant la nuit. Elle gardait secrète la location de sa cachette. Pas question que l'on détruise sa poupée. C'était le premier secret véritable qu'elle garda de Siommé, et elle parvint à la garder.

Siommé avait le don de tout savoir. Lo'rié ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Elle savait tout, et arrivait en gesticulant dès qu'elle entamait la moindre petite chose. Quoi qu'elle fasse, Siommé arrivait toujours au mauvais moment, les mains sur les hanches et le regard furieux. Elle la réprimandait et lui enlevait ses jouets, qu'ils fussent une motte de terre ou un rocher trop parfait pour qu'elle le souille, lui crachant qu'elle avait déjà assez fait de mal comme ça et qu'elle devait aller jouer ailleurs.

C'était compréhensible: Siommé était obsédée par l'idée de créer un monde parfait et ne supportait pas que Lo'rié soit dans ses pattes. Elle passait ses journées à réarranger l'étendue de pierre; elle formait des gens colorés, puis les détruisait après quelques instants à peine, la main pensivement posée sur son menton. Après quelques instants, elle en faisait d'autres, les laissait bouger et parler entre eux. L'ombre d'une vie nouvelle se dessinait devant leurs yeux; puis, comme toujours, Siommé rendait tout à la terre d'un mouvement décidé et partait dans ses quartiers pour ne plus en ressortir avant le lendemain.

Quand Siommé quittait la plaine rocheuse, Lo'rié se faufilait près du terrain sec avec sa poupée sur la poitrine, ses yeux entrouverts pour voir la scène et les petits personnages. Parfois, Siommé ne les démantelait pas comme il faut, et Lo'rié pouvait les observer pendant quelques heures, le temps que Siommé n'entende ce qui se passait. Lo'rié s'accroupissait près d'eux et se taisait, toute ouïe. Elle les trouvait adorables. Ils marchaient de leur démarche raide, et parlaient entre eux dans des langues étranges. Lo'rié les regardait avec intérêt, et quelque chose de chaud s'allumait dans sa poitrine.

Ce jour-là, elle senti l'émotion bienveillante jusque dans ses os. Prise d'un besoin soudain de leur faire savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde, elle avait tendu la main vers eux pour partager la chaleur qui émanait de sa poitrine. Elle voulait les envelopper de chaleur et leur faire savoir que rien de mal ne leur arriverait. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue, mais ils avaient senti son ombre, et l'obscurité avait envahi leur petit monde. Ils s'étaient tournés vers elle, et ils l'avaient appelée, leurs petites voix devenues joyeuses et leurs joues rosies. Lo'rié n'avait jamais ressenti autant de fierté, et autant de dévotion envers quelqu'un. Elle voulait protéger ces personnages. Elle voulait les voir encore et leur donner toutes sortes de choses à faire pour qu'ils irradient encore cette force de vie qui les animait. Elle voulait créer des ruisseaux et des forêts pour qu'ils courent et nagent, et s'amusent entre eux. Elle voulait les voir jouer, les sentir vivre.

Elle avait été forcée de partir après quelques minutes trop courtes à son goût. Elle avait peur que son affection envers sa poupée ne lui cause des problèmes vis-à-vis les petits personnages. Pas que la fille de paille ne puisse les blesser; c'était plutôt de la réaction de Siommé qu'elle avait peur. Siommé, qui passait ses journées à modeler les plaines de roche, n'avait pas de poupée, ce que Lo'rié estimait être un mal nécessaire à ce travail; or, si elle savait que Lo'rié avait commencé à jouer avec les hommes de terre, elle attendrait de Lo'rié qu'elle fasse la même chose que l'aînée et qu'elle n'ait plus de poupée. Lo'rié n'osait pas désobéir: Siommé la fixerait en silence avec ses yeux condescendants, et elle ne voulait pas risquer la colère de sa camarade. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, Siommé pouvait détruire la poupée, et c'était tout bonnement inacceptable.

Pour s'éviter ce tourment, Lo'rié partit loin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une petite clairière ensoleillée. L'endroit semblait assez agréable pour que Gaïa y passe l'éternité. Lo'rié l'étreignit une dernière fois, puis la recouvrit de roche, et, après avoir embrassé son front, elle enfouit sa poupée dans les plus profondes crevasses du petit îlot verdoyant, qu'elle enveloppa à son tour d'une bulle protectrice. Là, elle serait en sécurité, pensa-t-elle avec soulagement. Personne ne risquerait de la détruire - même pas Siommé.

Elle était retournée vers ses personnages, mais ils avaient flétri. Ils s'étaient habitués à sa chaleur, mais, en partant, ils avaient commencé à geler. Quelques-uns rampaient dans sa direction en râlant des supplications et en demandant de l'aide. Lo'rié fut horrifiée et s'approcha d'un petit homme brun pour mieux le voir. Quand elle s'approcha, il brilla un peu, et quelques instants plus tard, il respirait mieux. Elle sentait le sang bouillonner dans les veines revigorées du bonhomme, comme une rivière en crue. Elle se sentit fière d'avoir sauvé cette homme - même si elle prenait la grosse tête, probablement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait bien fait, que son honneur était décuplé, et c'était une chose horrible à croire, ou à penser. Elle aurait voulu se l'enlever de la mémoire. Elle se mit à pleurer, et ressentit horriblement l'absence de sa poupée. Elle voulut crier et se rouler en boule, désespérée, terrorisée. Elle se sentait vulnérable sans elle à ses côtés.

Puis Siommé sortit de sa tente dans une volée de tissu beige, et analysa la situation, le visage contrit. Elle cligna des yeux, puis, après avoir fait jaillir une bouffée de gaz clair de sa main, appela Lo'rié de sa voix pâle.

-Regarde, dit-elle. Ils sont encore là.

Lo'rié regarda les personnages. Elle sentait quelque chose de néfaste dans leur veines, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il y avait dedans. les petits personnages toussaient et tendaient vainement la main vers les cieux. Lo'rié voulut crier à l'aide, mais Siommé ne faisait rien, et regardait ailleurs, ennuyée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ça pue, prononça-t-elle en regardant ailleurs pour échapper à sa gêne d'avoir questionné son aînée aussi impoliment.

Elle regrettait de douter de son aînée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond malaise en regardant les bonshommes.

Son attitude la faisait grincer des dents. Ne lui avait-on pas appris de parler respectueusement de ces choses-là? Elle aurait dû parler en mots tristes des personnages mourants, et ne pas questionner son aînée. Elle n'aurait pas dû insinuer que Siommé faisait mal son travail, ou qu'elle faisait exprès pour faire le mal, ou insulter son travail en se plaignant de l'odeur. Quelle insolente elle faisait… elle voulut se faire pardonner en faisant les tâches les plus difficiles.

-Du soufre d'acide, répondit Siommé. On m'a dit que c'est la meilleure chose à leur donner.

-Ça a l'air de leur faire mal, marmonna Lo'rié.

Elle se tut quand son impression de malaise devint trop forte pour être supportable, et regarda Siommé. Quelque chose dans son regard lui donna envie de vomir, et elle comprit. Ce qu'elle avait mis dans leur corps n'était pas de l'oxygène, ou du sang. C'était du métal, de l'acide. Ça allait les tuer.

Lo'rié s'approcha frénétiquement de la clairière terreuse et agita ses doigts au-dessus des hommes, essayant de chasser toute trace de soufre de leurs veines, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Lo'rié se mit à pleurer, et lança un regard implorant à son aînée, mais Siommé ne dit rien et fixa pensivement le petit terrain où les personnages s'étaient mis à courir à perdre haleine, essayant de se sauver du gaz maléfique. Lo'rié se disait qu'ils avaient peur que Siommé leur refasse quelque chose d'horrible.

Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'ils seraient vraiment capables de partir d'ici, s'ils usaient de la bonne stratégie. Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter la barrière protectrice qu'elle avait posé autour de leur périmètre, mais ils pouvaient peut-être creuser en-dessous, ou créer des barricades.

L'idée sortit de Lo'rié comme un coup de trompette dans le silence spatial. Elle explosa dans le vide céleste et colora l'enclos comme un troupeau de nuages colorés. Siommé tourna la tête vers sa cadette, et Lo'rié eut le temps de voir son visage meurtrier avant que les personnages ne commencent à élever une construction entre leurs yeux, et la cachent à sa vue. Ils bâtirent frénétiquement un long globe de terre, avec de l'eau dessus, et ils lui donnèrent un nom, qu'ils crièrent dans un chœur joyeux, espérant que le bruit de leurs festivités attirerait l'attention de leur protectrice: Panthos, qui, selon l'affiche posée sur la face est de la sphère, serait connue comme la terre des ténèbres pour les jours à venir. Lo'rié sentit son coeur se remplir de joie à la vue de leur réchappée, mais Siommé la fixait d'un air horrible, trop surprise pour empêcher les personnages de continuer leur construction.

Elle avait l'expression de celle qui venait de se faire arracher quelque chose qui lui était cher, et en même temps, celle de la défaite - cette honte, cette amertume fulgurante qui lui faisait se mordre la lèvre dans ses efforts pour masquer son désespoir. Siommé grogna, puis s'en fut.

Lo'rié resta là, ses yeux troublés et ses mains tremblantes, à se demander ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait aidé à la survie des petits personnages de son amie - ne serait-elle pas heureuse de savoir qu'ils étaient heureux? Elle croyait que Siommé serait heureuse qu'ils vivent, ou s'intéresserait à leurs avancées.

Peut-être qu'il était trop tôt pour la fierté, se dit Lo'rié. Peut-être qu'elle était allée pleurer parce que leur quasi-mort lui avait fait de la peine. Lo'rié se tourna de la tente pâle où Siommé avait disparu et alla s'asseoir dans la terre molle, dans un endroit où elle serait juste assez éloignée du bruit pour être reposée, mais pas assez pour se sentir seule.

Puis elle commença à entendre des phrases, des informations que Siommé, dans sa voix claire et tranchante, lui envoyait par vagues dans l'atmosphère vide de l'espace noir.

Lo'rié apprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur, qu'il ne fallait pas donner à des personnages le don d'agir quand ils n'étaient que des esquisses laides, parce qu'ils avaient la personnalité d'un bébé poilu et grotesque, et qu'ils étaient des brutes. Elle n'allait pas se déshonorer et inventer la suite de leur existence. En plus, ils étaient si peu inspirants que rien n'aboutissait: leur laideur chassait tout plaisir que Siommé aurait pu avoir à les façonner. Quel genre d'histoire pourraient avoir des êtres aussi ridicules? Qui voulait créer l'histoire de petits hommes grossiers à la bouche pendante et aux mains imprécises?

Tout comme leur apparence, leur personnalité était des plus mal faites, et Siommé refusait de tacher son honneur avec ces créatures. Il fallait les tuer, disait l'aînée, parce qu'ils ne devaient pas exister plus longtemps. Ils étaient dégoûtants, s'exclamait Siommé, et elle attendait que Lo'rié approuve. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de les faire vivre. Elle n'aimait pas créer de choses aussi dégoûtantes.

Lo'rié ne voulait pas les laisser mourir, mais Siommé avait l'air si convaincue de ce qu'elle disait que Lo'rié se rangea de son côté. Elle espérait que Siommé ne tuerait pas les personnages, ni leur monde. Elle les aimait bien.

Avec cette première réprimande, Lo'rié sentir quelque chose pousser en elle. Une poussée de croissance explosa en elle sans avertir, et son visage avait changé, ses épaules s'étaient élargies, mais elle était encore minuscule, encore une fille. Mais elle sentait que Siommé l'avait perçu - même orchestré - et qu'elle se permettrait davantage. Elle sentit quelque chose se détendre dans les épaules de sa camarade, comme si un événement longuement attendu venait de se produire. Enfin, elle n'était plus seule. Elle sentit qu'elle avait mérité les confidences de son amie, et s'y prépara mentalement.

Puis Siommé reprit de sa voix claire: Il faut s'en débarrasser. Regarde ces traits de personnalité grossiers! Qui veut continuer une telle histoire? Tu vas te brûler raide, et quand tu auras fini ton œuvre, tu auras honte. Elle sera tout à fait comme celle des autres, et tu ne pourras pas voir toutes les choses que tu aimes dedans. Il n'y aura aucune fleur délicate, aucun personnage doux et beau. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas faire ça.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par son affirmation que Lo'rié n'aimait pas ces personnages extraordinaires, et leur petite planète de terre? Elle était confuse. Elle pensait qu'elle les aimait.

Siommé secoua sa tête - un coup de vent dans leur envoyée télépathique - et continua, le ton un peu moqueur: Tu veux être comme ces déesses superficielles qui ne pensent qu'à la romance ou au sexe? Tu veux être comme ces personnages de terre, être grossière et brusque? Tu veux avoir des mains raides et un visage carré, ou avoir une personnalité dure et irritable? Si tu crées de telles choses, c'est ce qui t'attend. C'est bien mieux d'être délicate, assura Siommé. Imagine. Tu as des doigts longs, des bras minces. Tes cheveux sont blonds et pâles, tes pieds sont longs et rondelets. C'est ça que tu veux, c'est l'idéal. C'est ce que je veux aussi, laissa échapper Siommé.

La confidence soudaine tétanisa Siommé, qui ne s'était pas attendue à se confier autant, mais Lo'rié fut heureuse d'entendre son amie lui expliquer une partie de sa personnalité - même si la pression de devoir changer son naturel implacable et dictatorial lui pesait - et sentit quelque chose de chaleureux s'imprimer dans sa poitrine.

Tu as tout bien compris. Tu fais une extraordinaire déesse, affirma-t-elle.

La chaleur se tortillait dans sa poitrine, comme un serpent en panique qui essayait de se libérer de quelque chose de bizarre. Voulait-elle lui faire plaisir? Que faisait-elle? Peut-être voulait-elle rassurer Siommé, lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix de se confier. Elle avait eu l'instinct de flatter sa camarade dans le bon sens, et si elle sentait que les compliments devraient provenir d'amour, elle ne ressentait pas la bonne chose dans son coeur. Elle sentait un creux - une peur soudaine que, si elle arrêtait de parler, elle recevrait des insultes, alors elle continua.

Et une fabuleuse femme, conclut-elle.

Siommé sortit de sa tente et l'étreignit. Elle voyait les hanches vert sombre et la poitrine aux seins minéraux semblables à des géodes bouger vers elle quand elle s'approchait. Elle aimait quand Siommé la prenait dans ses bras; le réconfort chassait ses angoisses, et elle se sentait moins seule. Il y avait aussi autre chose - Siommé était belle, et étrangement attirante. Quand ses bras forts serraient ses épaules contre sa poitrine, elle pouvait sentir le dénouement des muscles sous sa peau scintillante, et elle pouvait poser sa tête sous son menton. Lo'rié sentait une sorte de satisfaction s'éveiller en elle, et elle se dit qu'elle pourrait rester là très longtemps, alors que son dos grandissait et devenait plus sombre que jamais, illuminé par les myriades d'étoiles qui marquaient sa peau. Alors que sa tête grandissait, portée par ses épaules qui montaient, son visage était tout près de celui de Siommé, et, en le regardant, elle sentit une sorte d'émotion grandir en elle.

Siommé la laissa la fixer quelques instants, puis la repoussa d'une pression du doigt sur son arche nasale. Lo'rié continua de la fixer, un peu confuse mais obnubilée par le visage de sa camarade. Siommé n'ajouta rien - mais elle agita son poignet et la planète des hommes bruns s'effondra.

Horrifiée, stupéfaite, Lo'rié regarda le joyau de la nouvelle civilisation des hommes bruns tomber en miettes. Les hommes furent écrasés et réduits en tas de boue. La planète - Panthos, la terre des ténèbres - était morte. Les restants des petites maisons et des tables tombèrent par terre, avec les écriteaux à moitié finis et les stylos encore neufs. Lo'rié n'eut pas le temps de crier, ou de pleurer - elle tombait dans un mélange confus de sons et d'étoiles. Elle sentit Siommé s'approcher d'elle pour l'attraper alors qu'elle s'écrasait vers le sol. Tout disparaissait. Elle sentait une lourdeur dans sa tête, qui prenait toute la place. Elle s'y abandonna et plongea dans la noirceur.

Elle se réveilla convaincue que c'était elle qui avait tué les hommes de terre. C'était elle qui l'avait fait - elle avait participé, en ne faisant rien, en ne s'opposant pas. Elle n'avait pas arrêté la mort. Elle pleura parce qu'elle avait tout fait, et que ses pensées créaient des choses étranges, et elle pleura aussi parce qu'elle ne contrôlait vraiment rien et que c'était Siommé qui faisait tout. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle fait peur de créer des choses horribles, et de se faire mal, et de tuer plus de gens, et elle voulait mourir et disparaître et quitter cette peur abyssale qui la dévorait.

Elle était assise sur le sol, et elle pleurait. Elle pleurait la mort des bonshommes, et de leurs visages souriants. Elle pleurait les petits bureaux et les petites chaises si adorables qui avaient été brutalement détruites. Elle pleura parce que c'était toute son enfance qu'elle revivait. Elle pleura parce que toutes ces choses étaient les siennes - ses idées enfantines, ses peurs les plus secrètes, ses plus horribles souvenirs. Elle pleura parce qu'elle venait de les revivre et qu'elle aurait voulu les oublier. Elle pleura parce qu'elle avait peur, et qu'elle ne voulait plus être ici.

Elle avait envie de pleurer encore, et encore, pour évacuer l'horreur des événements. Sa douleur à fleur de peau menaçait de la submerger. Elle voulait pleurer, ou mourir. Elle voulait être seule et ne plus jamais vivre ici. Elle pleura parce que tout était horrible et qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre ici, et parce que toute son existence semblait être un trou noir.

Puis elle vit Siommé à côté d'elle et comprit que c'était la réalité, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'enfuir. Elle était ici, et tout le sommeil du monde ne pourrait pas la sauver.

Elle était adulte quand elle décida qu'elle voulait mourir. Dans le froid de la plaine désolée, les rochers brillaient lugubrement dans les ténèbres, et Lo'rié était assise par terre et elle voulait aller ailleurs. Elle voulait partir d'ici. Elle ne voulait absolument rien de cette existence, elle voulait échapper son corps et retourner ailleurs, retourner dans ce temps divin où elle était encore heureuse, et où elle avait encore la tête sur les épaules. Elle voulait partir.

Elle en avait assez de cette vie horrible. Elle voulait aller ailleurs - à Séquira, là où tout avait commencé. Elle sentait que ce monde vert était le premier - son enfant et son parent réunis - et elle voulait s'y rendre. Elle voulait s'y rendre pour que ses derniers instants soient les meilleurs. Revoir cette clairière belle et joyeuse et s'endormir là-bas. Peut-être qu'elle deviendrait une partie de la nature si elle mourait là-bas, ce qui serait relaxant pour son âme. Elle voulait y aller - et il fallut qu'elle planifie son voyage.

Elle savait que Siommé entendrait ce qu'elle planifiait. Elle voyait tout venir. Même si Lo'rié aurait préféré faire ça dans son dos, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle dit donc qu'elle partait en voyage dans les prairies de Séquira. Siommé approuva, avec un sourire - Lo'rié savait qu'elle voyait cela venir. Elle lui proposa de venir avec elle, pour en faire une excursion entre amies. Siommé parut aimer l'idée et la laissa faire, lui disant de donner des nouvelles bientôt.

Lo'rié ne prit pas la peine de se cacher de Siommé - cela n'avait plus d'importance - et sortit doucement Gaïa de sa cachette. Elle sourit doucement à sa poupée, et repoussa quelques galets qui s'étaient collés à sa bulle protectrice. Ce faisant, elle remarqua que le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné était devenu un symbole comme d'or liquide, qui formait des pétales sur son front. Siommé parut surprise, et fronça les sourcils. Mais Lo'rié ne réagit pas et elle passa Gaïa sur ses épaules comme un manteau, et elle sentit la vie s'insuffler en la poupée de paille. Elle sentit les veines et les muscles pousser, et son visage devint celui de Gaïa. Elle devint Gaïa comme Gaïa devint elle. Elle ne sut pas si elles étaient la même personne, mais elles avaient fusionné, alors ça revenait au même.

Quand elle passa le manteau-Gaïa sur elle, elle réalisa à quel point elle haïssait cette chose sur laquelle elle vivait. Et Siommé… Siommé avait quelque chose d'étrange. Siommé n'était pas une figure maternelle rassurante - ou une compagne agréable. Elle utilisait son pouvoir pour détruire, elle rendait Lo'rié nerveuse, la faisait trembler.

Et Lo'rié elle-même en avait assez de tout contrôler. Elle ne voulait plus tout faire - elle avait peur. Elle voulait crier à la Mère de reprendre son sortilège, qu'elle n'en voulait plus. Qu'elle préférerait mourir, qu'elle haïssait cette vie. Qu'elle voulait vivre mortelle ou pas du tout - et pas du tout était la seule option tant que Siommé était vivante et hantait ses pires cauchemars. Lo'rié ne voulait pas vivre, elle voulait s'en aller - tant pis pour le reste.

Elle descendit sur Séquira avec Gaïa sur son dos et la prairie devant elle. Elle sentait ses angoisses s'évaporer. La nature était tellement belle, tellement vivante - différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle était plus vaste, plus piquante. Elle n'était pas inoffensive, mais elle était paisible. Lo'rié se sentait bien. Elle voulait rester là pour toujours. Si elle avait pu laisser Gaïa vivre ici pour le reste de ses jours, elle l'aurait fait - mais il fallait qu'elle aille plus loin, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici et laisser les choses se passer horriblement comme elles allaient évidemment le faire. Siommé faisait que tout allait mal - et Lo'rié voulait échapper à son influence. Si elle continuait à s'enfoncer dans les bois, peut-être qu'elle pourrait échapper à sa compagne. Elle ignorerait complètement ses demandes, et tout serait mieux. Elle pourrait vivre une nouvelle vie, pleine de tout ce qu'elle avait espéré en vain, et personne ne pourrait la trouver.

Siommé fut enragée en l'entendant, et elle voulut la suivre - sauf que Lo'rié avait oublié ses soucis et elle marchait à pas joyeux dans la forêt dense, et Siommé ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Elle s'était cachée parmi les arbres, et Siommé ne contrôlait pas les vivants, et elle ne pouvait pas changer le cours de leur existence pour la piéger. Lo'rié ignora ses cris de rage et s'en fut. Elle trouva une grotte d'une belle couleur ambrée, dans laquelle un petit autel était disposé.

Lo'rié décida que c'était l'endroit et s'assit près de la table en pierre polie. Elle inspira un moment l'air de la forêt, qui sentait le vent et la prairie, et sortit de son bagage une longue gemme rouge, et l'inséra dans le rayon lumineux qui fusait du dessus de l'autel. Elle empoigna le rayon et le pressa de ses doigts.

-Ma soeur, viens, murmura-t-elle.

Une créature bourgogne se matérialisa à ses pieds, une sorte de fœtus adulte qui ressemblait à un cadavre rougeâtre. Lo'rié prit le fœtus dans ses bras, embrassant sa joue pour lui signifier son support, et troua quelque chose dans la fabrique de la réalité. Elles disparurent, laissant le trou à découvert dans la grotte.

De par leur lien télépathique, Siommé râla de surprise, puis de rage. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Sa connection à Lo'rié lui permettait de voir toutes ses pensées - mais Lo'rié était impulsive et n'avait pas planifié ça. Elle avait agi sur le coup, en suivant son coeur - et Siommé n'avait rien vu venir, et ça gâchait tous ses plans. Elle laissa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et s'engouffra dans l'espace pour arriver dans la dimension que Lo'rié avait trouvée. Elle fit irruption dans le monde magmatique dans une envolée de rayons jaunes et trouva immédiatement cette foutue gamine qui avait sortie de sa prison son ennemie la plus puissante. Son arrivée ne pourrait vouloir dire que des mauvaises choses, ne pourrait que provoquer ce destin qui était le sien.

Dans son écoeurement, elle laissait tout sortir - ou peut-être ne voyait-elle pas de porte de sortie pour les deux mécréantes qui étaient tétanisées devant elle, leurs pieds nus glissant sur la roche luisante de lave. Siommé envoya un rayon de mort sur ses deux compagnes. Lo'rié trouvait que ce n'était pas juste, que ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça - mais Siommé ne voulait rien entendre, et elles explosèrent dans une giclée infâme de peau et de sang.

Cette fois-ci, elle l'élèverait mieux, se dit-elle en déposant un fœtus vert tendre sur le nid de feuillage qui l'attendait près de la plaine terreuse, les cris de l'embryon bourgogne qui frappait sur ses murs de pierre faiblissant avec la fermeture du portail jaune pâle. Lo'rié serait mieux dressée, plus obéissante - et elle obéirait volontairement. Et bébé Lo'rié ne sut jamais ce qui était arrivé - comment elle avait trouvé Zelti dans une forme morte quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ne sut jamais qu'elle avait déjà vécu ici, que cette enfance n'était pas sa première, que c'était une mascarade. Elle ne sut plus comment piéger Siommé, mais elle sut qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, parce que son manteau de chair - Gaïa, sa poupée de paille - s'était fusionnée à elle, et dans ses souvenirs vagues, elle sentait une odeur de peur, de mort, et de brûlé, et un parfum de feuilles flottait sur sa peau, l'entraînant inexorablement dans le destin qui lui était défendu: Séquira.

Séquira, qui lui serait pour toujours liée, de par le portail qui n'avait jamais été fermé, et qui l'attendait éternellement jusqu'à ce qu'elle foule les sentiers qui l'attendaient, et qu'elle accomplisse le destin qu'elle couvait depuis six millions d'années.

~*~  
24/06/2019  
Québec, Canada  
Copiez-moi pas, SVP


End file.
